Sonic's Guitar Skit
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: Sonic is writing a song, but lacks the motivation... and vocal skills. Rated S for Stoopidafied and short
1. Day 1

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and deny the rights to Sega or it's characters. The following short story is non-profitable, original, and completely fan made. Rated "S" for Stoopidafied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic strung a note on his guitar, and said,

"Oh yeah!" as the loud note rang across the forest.

He started string notes rythmatically and singing,

"Woo! I'm SONIC! The hedgehog! The coolest... uh... cool thing you'll see! Dun, nun-nun, DON!" He hit a loud note on the last "DON!" and when it faded, he heard the sounds of giggling.

He turned and saw Tails on a rock, laughing.

"Hey! I didn't know I called for a critic!" Sonic joked. Tails caught his breath and said,

"Sorry. Everybody just heard your notes and wanted to know if you were ok." Sonic sighed.

"I know what you mean bro. I just have no motivation!" he handed Tails the guitar and pick. "You try."

"Sonic, you know I can't play the–"

"Relax! There's nothing to it! Just hold it like this..." Sonic positioned the guitar and said, "Then strum the pick along the strings to make sounds."

Tails tried, and got a small little tune.

"Alright, that's a good start. Now try it like you mean it! Show me some passion, bro!"

"Passion?"

"Yeah, hit those cords strongly and sweetly. Move your fingers around to change the sound."

"Okay..."

Tails strongly hit a chord but surprisingly unlike Sonic who had deafened half the forest, Tails actually made a decent flowing stream of notes. He stopped at the look on Sonic's face and said,

"That bad, huh?"

"Not at all... wanna help me with my song?"

"You really mean it?!"

"Yeah! C'mon, lets do this!"

"Okay, but you play the guitar. I don't feel comfortable holding it." Sonic laughed.

"I trust you..."

"I know, but–"

"Fine. If you insist."

Sonic took the guitar and pick back and strung another ear piercing note. He started playing a tune, that was half decent and Tails hummed with it for a while. Sonic stopped the vibrating strings and said,

"Bro... If you feel the rhythm, show it! This jam needs lyrics, remember?"

"Right."

Sonic started the tune again, giving Tails' sensitive ears a ringing noise, and Tails quietly listened to it. It was to the tune of "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 (Sonic Adventure) and Tails quietly started making up random words.

"I cant hear you, Tails!" Sonic shouted, hitting a loud note to get Tails' attention.

Tails laughed, and said,

"Umm... Lala, la la... Sonic the Hedgehog! Bad guys beware... his music pierces ears..."

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. Tails laughed and continued,

"A little short tempered... he–umm... plays guitar? What can we do about it? I'm telling YOU buy earplugs!"

"And my little friend don't forget that you're not that funny..." Sonic butted in. He continued,

"At least I'm not afraid to strutt my stuff and–"

"Dear God, what is dying over here?!" Shadow yelled coming in.

Sonic stopped playing the guitar and said,

"What're you doing here?"

"The way you and Tails were screaming, I was sure I had to rescue you."

"Me and Sonic are making a song!" Tails said, happily.

"You call that a song?! That was hardly acceptable as a cry for help!"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's guitar and said,

"This is how it's done..."

He started playing "All Hail Shadow" on the guitar and Tails interrupted him.

"We didn't wanna hear your battle cry, alright? We were just out to find some motivation for Sonic's song."

"Song? I heard an animal make a noise like that once, but I turned it over and it was dead."

"Once again, nobody cares."

"Alright, then. Show me up. YOU play the guitar." Shadow said, shoving the guitar into Tails' hands.

"Fine!" Tails said, and strummed some notes, grateful he was a quick learner. After his demo, Shadow said,

"Not bad. At least you're better than Sonic."

"Shut up, Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"No."

"Leave us alone."

"Make me."

"Fine."

Sonic took the guitar hooked it to some huge Amps, and hit the note so hard that everybody felt like they were gonna go deaf. Shadow ran off and Sonic stopped the note. Tails fell over and Sonic said,

"Sorry about that."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"How's about no more music?"

"What?! Moi live without music?!"

"No! Just... right now? My ears can't take much more."

"Fine. But we'll finish this song tomorrow!"

"Done deal!"

Rated "S" for Short and Stoopidafied.

( I can write another chapter if you want me to.)


	2. Day 2

The next day, Sonic tuned the strings of his guitar and smiled as he gently strummed the strings.

"Perfect." He said, plugging it into an Amp. Then he looked around.

"TAILS! Where are you?! We gotta finish that song today!"Sonic yelled.

He ran off looking for his foxy friend, and saw him sleeping in a tree, lazily.

"TAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled.

Tails jumped and fell out of the tree falling head first to the floor. Sonic helped him up, and grabbed his wrist sprinting to the guitar and Amps.

"Okay, bro. Lets get started. Today's the day, I can feel it!"

"Okay. Just hang on a sec..." Tails yawned and went into his pocket pulling out 2 wads of cotton and shoving them into his ears.

"Whoa, hold up, lil bro. What're you doing?"

"What?!" Tails asked. Sonic ripped out a cotton wad and said,

"What's with the cotton, bro?"

"The doctor heard you play the guitar and told me to wear these because he knows how sensitive my ears are."

"But how are you supposed to write the song with me?"

"Sorry Sonic, but I still have the ringing in my ears from yesterday."

"Are you taking Shadow's side?!"

"Please Sonic, don't yell at me!"

"You are! I disown you, Tails."

"Disown?! You never owned me!"

"I'm finding a new little brother who WANTS to write songs with me."

"But I wanna write the song!"

"No, you wanna call me a dead animal."

Tails picked up the guitar and strung a note.

"C'mon, Sonic! Lets do this!"

"I dunno if I can trust you... you still have a wad of cotton in your ear."

Tails pulled it out, squeezed his eyes closed and strummed the guitar hitting a bunch of complicated notes in a fury.

"There's the passion!!!!" Sonic said.

Tails started playing random notes that came out sounding like "It doesn't matter" by Crush 40, and Sonic started tapping his foot, rhythmatically.

"I-is this good enough Sonic?" Tails said, ignoring a migrane.

"Keep it going, Tails. I feel lyrics coming on..."

"Okay, Sonic. Go when you're ready..."

"Ok... woo! Well, me and my bro, Tails are AWESOME! Because we are the bomb and... you know it! And, umm... nobody can bring us down... And we're all about the counts of ready steady go!"

Suddenly they heard,

"I'LL SAVE YOU, SONIKKU!!!!!!"

And a giant hammer went flying at Tails' face. He hit the floor harshly, and Amy said,

"Sorry about that, Tails. Have you seen Sonic? Is he hurt?"

"Amy, listen–"

"Because I will not let anybody hurt him like that."

"AMY!"

"Hey... nice guitar! Were you the one playing the music?"

"Yeah, but–"

"I didn't know you played the guitar! But anyways where's Sonic? He sounded like he was in tragic need of his true love to save him."

"Amy! I'm fine! Why does everybody think I'm dying?!" Sonic yelled.

She paused and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Sonikku! When I heard you scream like that, I didn't know WHAT to think!"

"I wasn't screaming! I was singing!"

"Yeah, what were you singing? The roadkill blues?" Sonic balled a fist.

"Did Shadow send you or something?!"

"No, I sent myself. I'd never ignore a cry from my Sonikku!"

"I WAS SINIGNG!"

"Well you clearly are tone deaf..."

"Am not!"

"What your music needs is a little romance... and flare... but most importantly, a lead singer who knows what they're doing! Tails, play the guitar. Start up something slow and catchy."

"But Amy, I'm a rookie. I don't know how–"

"Sonic almost made the "big bang" happen again yesterday! Just do it!"

"I'm telling you–" She stood over him with her hammer and said,

"You play that guitar or I will hurt you."

"O-okay."

"Good. Slow and steady, remember."

He nodded and she cleared her throat. Sonic rolled his eyes and Tails started off a little rocky but eventually got a tune sounding something like "Snow" by the red Hot Chili Peppers.

Amy looked at Sonic, smiling and started singing.

"Sonic don't you se that your heart belongs to me, and that this is what true music sounds like. Notice I don't scream, shriek, or anything, all you have to do is sing. LAA, LAA... La, umm, lalala..."

"Oh God, not this again." Shadow said, coming in and shaking his head in his hand.

"Nobody asked you!" Sonic yelled. Tails stopped playing and said,

"My hands... they burn!"

"I could say the same for my ears. Amy, what the hell were you doing? Motivating them to deafen the rest of us?!"

"I was just showing Sonic how to sing without sounding like Eggman shot him in the knee!"

"Well, you weren't very successful, were you?"

She balled a fist and Tails put the cotton back in his ears, knowing that there was gonna be a fight.

"I am not as bad of a singer as Sonic!!!"

"I agree. But you're still pretty bad."

"I AM NOT A BAD SINGER!!!!!" Sonic yelled. Shadow clapped.

"That was the best song you've sang all day. Congrats, your vocals are getting better."

"Fine, you know what?!"

Sonic took the guitar from Tails and everybody screamed and ran. Sonic paused.

"Shutup, guys! I'm not gonna play it!"

Everybody came out of hiding and Sonic muttered,

"Some friends I have..."

Then he lifted the guitar and smashed it on the Amps repeatedly until it was no more.

"THERE! Are you happy, Shadow?! Huh?! Will you leave alone, now?!"

Sonic chucked the wrecked guitar at Shadows head and Shadow said,

"Sonic... do you want some of my anti depressants?"

"Just leave me alone, man..." Sonic said resisting the urge to attack him. Amy and Shadow left and Tails went to Sonic removing the cotton wads and saying,

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Sonic grabbed another guitar that he'd originally brought for Tails, attached it to an Amp that got damaged but Not destroyed, and hit a loud, sharp, notes ringing around the forest. Then All around he heard,

"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rated "S" for Stoopidafied


End file.
